halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Codename: CHAUCER
|birth=2481 |death=2589 |rank=Field Investigation Team Director |gender=Male |height=5'11 |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types=Intelligence Officer |notable=*Director of Field Investigation Team from it's inception in 2514 until his resignation from ONI in 2587, following health complications. Involved in the prosecution of over 3,000 leaks, rogue agents, corrupt officials, and other illegal operations. *Allegedly involved in both Operation: LEONIDAS, the abduction of SPARTAN-II supersoldiers from the program in 2524, and Operation: BLUE NIGHTS, a cover-up and unsanctioned study of the Flood parasite by members of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Claims of his involvement never substantiated. |affiliation= Section Zero Field Investigation Team }} The has long relied on the efforts of it's internal affairs department, Section Zero, to rein in agents and programs who exceed or violate the laws, both those of the civilian government, the military, and ONI's own private standards. The delicate and often violent nature of this work has breed a culture of secrecy within Section Zero; those that are willing to break the guidelines---usually the already very accommodating guidelines---of ONI are willing to protect themselves by any means necessary. Just as often, those that have violated ONI's trust are deemed to dangerous to be left alive; allies that escape elimination are frequently keen on revenge. ONI's dedicated internal affairs units rely on secrecy to protect themselves: anonymity is the lifeblood of Section Zero operatives. Codename: CHAUCER is one keen example of this philosophy and culture of secrecy executed to it's fullest. History Little can be conclusively determined about CHAUCER's origins; rumors persist that he served as an during the earliest years of the , or that he acquired his deadly skills while serving with . Section Zero censors have erased any record of CHAUCER's life before the agency: indeed, even his supposed name, Alick Morgan, appears to be an alias fabricated to confuse those interested. His time with the agency has been appropriately secretive as well, with few, perhaps no one, being able to say conclusively everything he has been involved with. What is known is that Codename: CHAUCER entered service with Section Zero sometime before 2507 as a ground level "wetwork" agent, and by 2514, had risen in prestige enough to be awarded command of the newly formed Field Investigation Team. While in command of this unit, CHAUCER oversaw the prosecution of over three thousand targets, rising in prominence to become the go-to trigger-man for Section Zero's Director. Along the way, CHAUCER would build a strong relationship with key figures throughout Section Zero, embedding his position firmly by striking alliances with those in power. Any private agendas or personal quirks would be overlooked, as the Field Investigation Team delivered stunning results; no job, no matter how difficult, proved too much. This effectiveness earned CHAUCER a blind eye within Section Zero, allowing him to direct his operations with extremely limited oversight; as a result, the Field Investigation Team developed into among the most loosely controlled units within Section Zero. While this never affected the effectiveness of the Field Investigation Team, it did open up room for rumors of abuse. Elements of the Field Investigation Team were linked to a number of illegal operations---notably, Operation: LEONIDAS and Operation: BLUE NIGHTS---and while CHAUCER himself was never linked to the programs, many in Section Zero would long suspect his involvement. Despite this, however, the Field Investigation Team would remain the preferred field group for Section Zero, even after it was forced to let go of Codename: EGOR. Credit for the continued exemplary performance would fall on CHAUCER, who despite rumors of foul play following the loss of his star agent, would remain in the good graces of those with power in Section Zero. Details from his twilight years in office remain thin, but reports suggest CHAUCER would take even tighter control of his team in his final years, even as his health failed him. Agency records indicate the veteran intelligence officer, now plagued with a myriad of health problems, was finally retired in 2587, dying shortly thereafter two years later. Despite the allegations of misconduct held up at various points throughout his meritorious career, the enforcer would be treated as a legend within Section Zero following his passing. Trivia *Codename: CHAUCER was originally conceived in 2008 as Captain Morgan Alick, the head of Section Zero. The character existed solely as back story for Leonid-144, present in an ancillary piece on the article. When the author revisited Section Zero for his Operation: BLUE NIGHTS article and decided to update Leonid accordingly, CHAUCER was developed more fully. Related Pages Internal *Operation: BLUE NIGHTS *Field Investigation Team *Leonid-144 *Operation: VORAUSSICHT *ONI Section Zero *Halo: Pursuit *Leonidan Logs *The Leonidans External * Category:ONI Personnel